To Florida
by gehem
Summary: Jack asks Liz to come in Florida with him to set the papers the death of his mother, but he has something else in his mind…


Liz is sitting at her desk concentrated on her computer, glasses on her nose, a large cup filled with coffee next to her. She frowns on the screen, biting her lip, writes a few words in a notebook, and returns to her keyboard. She goes to take a sip from her cup, but Jack enters her office without knocking.

"Hey Jack! How are you? Good Holidays?" Jack sits on the couch, and looks at her straight in the eyes. He stays silent. She tries twice to start the conversation but no sound seems quite appropriate to her, she pinches her lips and looks away, raising both eyebrows, defeated. She comes back at her computer and takes a sip of her coffee when Jack finally decides to talk to her.

"I need you Lemon." She runs her tongue over her lower lip where remained a little bit of coffee. "Okay…" "So You're agree…" He gets up and comes to the door, he turns toward her: "We leave tomorrow morning at nine sharp." And he leaves.

"Wait! Where are we going?" It takes her just over half a second to react, but he's already gone. She looks around her as if she was ready to see a camera come off the wall at any time. "What the…what…"

_Later,_ Jack is wearing black jeans with a blue polo which matches his eyes; he is standing over the window, his phone on an ear, a drink in his hand. Liz knocks at the door, and comes in. He motioned to be quiet, showing the phone to his ear. She moves closer and sits on the arm of the main couch in his office. "Yes two bedrooms, of course…NO! Good god, how many times had I to tell you? Two! Yes. Tomorrow. I don't know. Okay." He hangs up and goes to his desk while taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you want Lemon, I'm very busy right now…" She stands up, and comes toward him, she detaches each syllable of her words: "Well, I was wondering where do you take me tomorrow, because I said "yes" to I do not know what that is without me realizing it." He looks at her, she's waiting for an answer, hands crossed on his chest. "Florida" She uncrosses her hands and approaches closer to the desk. "Florida?… And that's for…"

Jack sits on his desk and while rummaging through his papers, he replied calmly as possible as if nothing is happening. "I need someone to settle the stuff of my mother, and all remained in Florida." Liz frowns. "And you choose me because…" Jack stops moving and looks up at her. His blue eyes seem a bit wet, or maybe it's her imagination. "You're the only person I can absolutely trust now Lemon, I need you." Yes, they are definitely full of tears. She takes a deep breath. "Yeah, well okay, so… to Florida. May I ask how much time?" "Two or three days maximum." "Well, Okay, then…"

He is again returning to his papers. She moves back, but stops in the middle of the office. "Jack, are you sure everything is alright?" He can hear the concern in her voice. "Yes, everything's alright Lemon, everything's alright." He doesn't look at her. "Okay, so see you tomorrow, then, nine o'clock here." "I'll pick you at home" "Oh, great, great…" She lowers her head and leaves the room confused, she has never seen Jack like that, as if he dared not look at her, sure it was not nasty button or whatever, she already checked six times in the mirror this morning, but then what?

Jack waited until she is no longer there to take up the head to the door of his office, it was not as easy as he thought, his hands are clammy, and he feels his heart get excited. He is no longer able to concentrate now, his thoughts are all about Liz Lemon. He closes his eyes, trying to make go away his thoughts, but the memory of his dream comes at once.

They are both in a convertible on the roads of Italy, she wears a black dress lace low-cut that fits her like a glove, he wears a white shirt unbuttoned, he spends one of his hands between her thighs while the other holds the wheel. Her hair are much longer than in reality, and they move on her shoulders in the wind, which makes her even more desirable. They meet on a beach, she undresses, she wears a black set very tasteful, he removes his shirt and sticks against her, covering her with kisses.

"Mr Donaghy?" The voice of Jonathan sounds, pulling him off from his dream; he has a dry mouth and is slightly aroused. "Yes Jonathan, I know, I will be there in ten." Jonathan repeats the same thing over the phone he carries in his hand and goes away, Jack takes his glass and takes a sip. "Lemon" he whispers with a smile on his face.

_The next morning_, Liz is concerned by what she saw yesterday, Jack was not in its normal state, but she could not explain why, after leaving a note in the kitchen for Criss, she grabs her bag and her coat, and goes down waiting for the limo in the entrance of her building.

At this hour, people are already awake, and half of the city is already in its office at work. The limousine is barely here as she puts her suitcase on the floor, she puts on her coat, and the time to get out a driver comes to take her luggage to put it in the trunk, she penetrates into the car, and found Jack inside, he is dressed with his classic black suit, and a black winter coat too.

"Good Morning." " Good Morning Lemon, how are you today?" He smiles and looks at her, finally she is relieved that he is normal again. She sighs and sits comfortably on the seat. "I'm fine thank you, and you?" "Really Good, we have the sun with us!" He looks through the window, the buildings are enlightened by the blinding light of sunrise. Lemon smiles, she can't help but to stare at Jack, she feels like it's going to be a great trip after all. He can feel her eyes on him, and he forces himself to don't look at her, his night was too full of Lemon for he can control himself in this car if her eyes were too provoking. And he really doesn't want to be too direct, right now.

Once in Florida, they each take a room, and Jack with Liz spend the rest of the day to settle estate papers of her mother, they have the time to properly discuss in the evening with a dinner in the one of the fancier restaurant in town directly overlooking a private beach.

Liz is eating a whole plate of raviolis, Jack took duck, she takes a big ravioli in her mouth. "Oh my god this is fabulous!" "Lemon, your mouth!" he tries to play unhappy, but he can not help laughing inside of this awkwardness. She puts her hand in front of her face. "Shoorry…" She laughs, and drinks some wine. This is already their second bottle, but this is only her second glass, Jack has almost all drunk, and he begins to feel the effects of alcohol on his body.

The dessert ended, they decide to enjoy the sunset on the beach, they walk side by side, and he can not help but think of this dream on the beach, he remains silent, she suddenly stops and removes her shoes, he has never seen her do that before. She noticed his look abashed, she laughs. "I am more relaxed with my feet since that surgery and Criss helps me a lot on this regard." The mere mention of Criss makes him nauseous, or maybe is it the wine? He continues to move forward, silent then decides to speak. "How is Criss?" "Very well thank you. He tries to find something to do more permanent than these small jobs by this, and there, but I trust him, he's doing great." While walking she plays with the sand between her toes, she pulled up his jeans to his ankles and gets closer to the water. "You want to test it Jack?" She turns to him. He looks surprised. "What?"

"You want to swim naked with me Jack?" He opens his mouth but no sound comes out, Lemon approaches him while removing her shirt, her bra puts her breast enhancement, she takes his face in her hands and puts her mouth on his, her kiss is what he has experienced the more sexual with any other woman, he cannot bring himself to think of that it's Liz he is kissing right now.

"Jack?" Lemon looks at him, she's still wearing her shirt, her feet are in the water, he shakes his head. _A stupid hallucination. Good god. _He comes closer to her. "It is good. You should test!" He removes his shoes and put his feet too in the water, Liz is right, it is excellent. He even wants to take a bath. "You want to swim Lemon?" "What?" She looks at him with round eyes. "Oh come on, be more spontaneous!" He begins to remove his shirt. "What are you doing?" "I'm not going to swim fully clothed of course!" While he is shirtless, he looks at her: "Come on …" "I…" But she, too, wants to take a bath, it's been so long that she has not benefited from a beach, and at this time of the day, there is nobody but the two of them. She shrugs. "Okay, but you do not laugh!" "I never dare Lemon" He pulls off his pants, it is now in only underpants, she began to remove his jeans, he had noticed that her legs were very thin and well-defined but see her without pants, he realizes that she really has a damn good body. And when she finally removes her shirt, he realizes that his hallucination was not so far from reality on her breast.

She crossed her arms around her chest and looks: "You do not go?" He nods, and moves in the water, it is really ideal temperature. Liz follows quite closely but respects a kind of safe distance.

The memory of the dream is increasingly present, but he tries to forget it, she is placed next to him, fully retracted inside the water, only her head comes out. She begins to swim, bringing out his arms elegantly water in a rhythmical pace. He looks at her fascinated and amused at the same time. "You should enjoy it Jack, it's really good …. So good!" She laughs.

When they return to the hotel, they putted on their clothes but they begin to be impregnated with seawater "A good shower will be good." Liz enters the elevator when it opens in front of her. "A good bath yes! While the elevator rises in the floors, Jack turns to Liz and asks: "You want a drink before you go to bed?" She looks hesitant, but in front of his pleading eyes, she says: "After the shower then?" He nods.

Half an hour later, they are both sitting on the terrace of Jack, a whiskey for him, her, in front of a martini. She washed her head and her hair loose on her shoulders still slightly wet, she wears a light dress, and he suspects she has not putted a bra. He is also dressed more casual, and his hair had already dried with hot air from the evening. He has putted some jazzy music in the background.

In the light of the full moon, she looks even more beautiful than in the sea, he must tell her. He needs to know if she feels the same. "Elizabeth?" She hates when he uses her full name. "Yes?" She looks at him. "I have to tell you something…" Suddenly, she gets up. "Oh my god I love this song, my father always danced with me on this one when I was young…" She looks excited, she turns toward him, with sparkles in her eyes. She holds out her hand. "Would you mind?" He hesitates but she takes his hand and forced him to come to the middle of the room she puts his hand on her hip and the other in hers, while her own hand comes to rest on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm a little tipsy …" She laughs, and begins to take steps to turn on themselves. He twirls her on herself, and when she comes back to him, she landed on his chest. The music stops, he helps her to stands up straight, she looks up into his eyes, he opens his mouth, but she puts a finger on it, she feels her heart beating really fast into her chest. Her finger slides along the lips of Jack on his chin and she rests her hand on his shoulder. He feels her breath on his neck; she looks his mouth then his eyes, then his mouth again. Her face comes closer to him, and as it remains only one centimeter between their mouths, he pushes her against him, his lips come to rest on hers, and they both close eyes to enjoy it.

He leaves his hands run along her body, the dress is as light as he thought, he may even feel underwear she wears under his strokes. But then she takes his two arms in her hands and stops the kiss. "I can't do that!" She looks at him. She has tears in both of her eyes. "I'm married Jack and I love Criss." She moves away from him, laying a hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry, I can't" He looks at her, he doesn't know what to do. He takes a step forward, but she runs away towards the door and slams it leaving the room. He remains motionless for a time, then he sits on the edge of the bed, he still feels hers lips on his and her skin beneath his hand. He lies down on the bed and closes his eyes, trying to calm his heart and breathing, but he succeeds with great difficulty.

Suddenly he hears knock at the door. He stands up and waiting, a new three blow dry sounds from outside. He gets up and opens the door. Liz stood before him, loose hair, eyes slightly reddened but with hints of green now, more beautiful than ever. "I want you Jack."

She grabs him by the neck and gives him a kiss the same as he had imagined on the beach, but this time everything is real and he closes the door of his room.


End file.
